


Fortunate Events

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [11]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Steffy tries to vacation to forget; instead, she meets a prospect.





	Fortunate Events

**Bloom:** She was deciding between two bouquets of freshly cut flowers the first time he saw her; her long brown tresses streaming in the wind as she held the colors against her white sundress as though it would help her determine the better of the two.  
  
 **Degree:** Michael's heart had not jumped to his throat like that in a very long time, his senses not so immediately draw to one woman since Abby; the light wind which battled the blazing sun caused her to let out a loud laugh as the florist cursed the weather.  
  
 **Fun:** “Those are definitely the better of the two” his smooth, calm tone caused her to finally rip her blue gaze away from the bunches and into an unfamiliar green territory more appealing than anything else she had seen in Italy; she became more aware of her heart beat as it responded irregularly to the smile on his lips – her breath caught in her throat.  
  
 **Even:** Up until that moment, she had been desperate to maintain a high spirit – caught between the expectations of her mind and what she believed was her heart’s call; within an instant, everything she thought seemed ridiculous with his presence – his hand nervously clutching his shoulder as he stood under her the careful examination of her curious eyes.  
  
 **Fragment:** “You didn’t have to do that” her voice sounded sweeter than he expected after he paid for her to have both assortments; the two of them fell into an easy walk – neither of them choosing a direction or questioning who led.  
  
 **Rise:** “Michael” the repetition of his name, gracing her lips for the first time, made him smile so wide his cheeks ached from lack of practice; “Steffy” felt new, a receipt for some unclaimed prize she had no idea she possessed as he asked for her company at dinner.  
  
 **Check:** Neither of them looked at their phones during the course of that day, simple enjoying the sites Italy had to offer them and the company they had luckily discovered within one another; she explained she was in the country for some big family event while he claimed he needed an escape from chaos back home – both concluded, no matter the reason, they were thankful for the timing.  
  
 **Forward:** “Of course, we live on completely separate coasts” she tossed her head back, accentuating the length of her tan neck for his eyes to appreciate and memorize; the moment her eyes returned to his, a pout molded her full lips, “I’m never going to see you again, am I?”  
  
 **Routine:** Michael worked diligently to make sure the funding was there for every escapade, determined to keep their getaways a secret while his family praised his adventurous spirit; every time they met, closer to becoming something real, he tried to convince himself that – eventually – it would be okay to share his treasure with the rest of the world.  
  
 ***Departure:** “You are a Spencer” Steffy rolled her eyes as her ex-father-in-law tried to get her to answer his son’s endless phone calls; “if I’m ever a Spencer again, it won’t be because of Liam” patting his shoulder with a small laugh, she glanced at her plane ticket and grabbed the last of her things, “Pass that message to your son, would you Bill?”


End file.
